


Back to Back But Miles Apart

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [50]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Conversations, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Married Life, Miscarriage, Miscommunication, Older Man/Younger Woman, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Daryl and Avery's marriage is still suffering after her miscarriage and Merle's death. How much farther can it fall?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I like the ending of this but it's better than the one I had originally.

May 19, 2016

Sitting outside with her mom on the back porch, Avery looked out as she watched Hunter and Lennon playing in the backyard. She was watching Lennon today while Kate and Lucy fixed up the nursery for the twins which were due next month and Zac was off on some business trip and Avery probably should have been home but home ever since Merle's death and the miscarriage was depressing.

It almost wasn't like a real home anymore. It was more like two strangers living together because Daryl was pulling away. Spending all of his time with finishing building their house or now helping Natalie who had moved back to Georgia after her break up with Zander last month.

Today on this Thursday afternoon he was off helping Natalie, something that Avery didn't like but since Daryl was in denial on Natalie's crush for him she didn't see a use in arguing or asking him not to help. Not that he'd listen even if she did.

"You're really okay with Daryl helping Natalie move?" Diana asked bringing Avery out of her thoughts. "You know that woman has wanted your husband since day one Avery Laurel."

Avery blushed at her mother's words, "I know mom," she sighed as she took a drink of the sweet tea that her mother had made. "But what can I say when Daryl refuses to see anything and he's basically giving me the cold shoulder?" she asked feeling like her hands were tied right now.

Diana only shook her head, "You could say a whole lot and stand your ground," she replied back before going silent for a bit. "Maybe in the end though it'd be better if he cheated. Then you could find someone who actually deserves you."

"What?" Avery asked feeling like she had to have heard her mom wrong. She hadn't just sad maybe it would be better if he actually cheated.

"You heard what I said Avie," Diana spoke using her mother voice and sounding stern. "You know I've never been his biggest fan. I tolerate him because you love him but he isn't who I'd pick for you in the long run. I almost still wish you had married someone like Chet who by the way I saw his mom at the golf course when your dad and I were there last weekend. He is single again. Never did marry that woman he was engaged too a few years ago."

Forcing a smile Avery only listened to her mom feeling stunned as well as a bit angry because how dare her mom be so cruel. Especially when Avery was still madly in love with the man she married regardless of the rough times they were in.

"I may have given Annie your number to give to Chet," Diana finished and Avery was sure her face literally changed from neutral to anger because how dare her mother.

"You did what?" Avery asked anger coming through in her voice now. "You know if Daryl answers the phone..."

"If he answers the phone he wouldn't care right now Avery," Diana cut her off sounding almost incredulous. "From everything you've said about how he's been treating you it seems like he has given up on your marriage. All you need to do is just get the papers and end it already."

Rolling her eyes Avery took several breaths to compose herself, "I'm sorry you see things that way mom," she muttered out feeling like she had been betrayed by the one woman who should have understood her the best. "But it's just a rough patch and I'm positive we can fix things," she said before standing up. "Now if you don't mind I should probably go. Don't feel like staying and having a conversation with a woman who could ruin what little is left of my marriage to be saved."

***

"You okay?" Natalie asked from the doorway of her kitchen and Daryl who had been unpacking some of her boxes stopped as he turned to look at her. "You've been all broody since you came back here after going home to eat lunch."

Daryl blushed at Natalie's words, looking down at his hand were his wedding ring was at. A wedding ring which he reached down to slowly push off his finger. "I think Avery is cheating," he confessed as he just held the gold band and stared down at it.

A band that he hadn't taken off since their wedding but which today he had finally taken off for the first time. Mainly because of the call that had happened when he had been there for lunch. A call he probably regretted answering when he had realized it was Chet on the other end.

A man he hadn't heard from or thought of in years but one who now wouldn't leave his mind because now he kept having thoughts of his wife with Chet who she probably had turned too because he was shutting her out. An action he did because he still fully blamed himself for her miscarriage.

Natalie laughed almost as if she didn't believe Daryl's words, "Avery cheating on you?" she asked as she walked a bit farther into the kitchen and closer to where Daryl was. "Why would you even think that?"

"An ex of hers called today," Daryl admitted as he slowly laid the wedding band down on the counter. "He shouldn't even have our number but he called and asked to speak to my wife and I can't find a logical explanation that he'd do that under."

Nodding her head slowly Natalie still looked as if she didn't believe a word he was saying. "I guess it makes sense," she finally spoke but Daryl heard some hesitance in her voice. "I mean the night she got pregnant with Hunter she made it obvious she didn't want you, you know," she whispered almost as if she was telling some secret and hell maybe she was because Daryl was confused by her words.

"What the hell does that mean?" Daryl asked as he looked at Natalie curiously wanting her to go on with whatever information she had on the night everything had really started with Avery.

Natalie looked down as her cheeks turned red almost as if she regretted even saying anything now. "I jokingly called dibs on you because I find you attractive," she started before looking back up looking a bit sheepish now. "Avery said herself I could have you because no one there in the group of us gathered around probably wanted you. She didn't want you and I truly don't think she ever did...only made herself believe she did because of the baby."

Going silent as Natalie spoke Daryl felt his hands ball up automatically in anger because of course she hadn't wanted him. She had just been dumb and horny and on the rebound from the man she was probably cheating on him with.

Hell maybe she had really been cheating this whole time and he was just a dumb son of a bitch who thought his wife had actually cared. When in the end the joke was on him and she had never cared.

Never truly wanted him or his kid...maybe she was even happy she had lost the baby he had caused her to lose. Maybe that was why Chet was now so damn brazen in his calling her at home. Maybe Avery was finally going to leave him and be with the man she always should have been with.

A man she probably actually wanted instead of the piece of trash she had married.

"I'm sorry," Natalie said in Daryl's silence. "I shouldn't have said anything," she frowned as she reached out for his hand and Daryl let her take it.

"You did though and maybe I should have known all along," Daryl sighed as he looked down at their linked hands. "She's probably never truly wanted me like you said," he said as he looked back up at Natalie a frown on his own lips now. "Which I mean who can blame her. I'm just the piece of shit who got her pregnant because we were too drunk to remember a condom."

Natalie frowned more as she squeezed Daryl's hand. The first time in months someone had actually comforted him mainly because he hadn't allowed it and god had it felt nice, even if the woman comforting him wasn't who he had truly wanted to comfort him.

Daryl would have much rather had his wife comforting him but the reality was she wasn't here. Knowing her she had probably dropped Lennon and Hunter off at her mom's to go fuck Chet. Get from him what she couldn't and obviously never had with Daryl.

"You're not a piece of shit," Natalie frowned as she let one of her hands fall from Daryl's. Her hand soon finding it's way onto his cheek and Daryl closed his eyes at her touch. "Trust me with that," she said as she moved just a bit closer and before Daryl could speak up to argue with her he froze when she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Kissing him with a passion that Avery only ever used and one that he hadn't had in months because of his own stubbornness.

***

"I'm sure your mom didn't mean what she said," Paul spoke as he sat across from Avery on the couch because of course after her disastrous visit with her mother she had ran to Zac's boyfriend and vented because over the course of being co-workers in Kate's bakery they had became friends. Really good friends. "And if she did just imagine she probably hates me too, probably thinks I turned Zac gay."

Laughing softly at Paul's words Avery nodded her head, "Probably," she muttered out as she reached up to wipe away a few stray tears that were going down her cheeks. "I just wish that she hadn't been so cruel or went behind my back to give Chet's mom my phone number. Daryl's always had issues with Chet and I swear to god if he calls it is going to be nothing but trouble."

"Then just hope he doesn't call or explain things to Daryl before he has a chance," Paul shrugged as he reached over to rub Avery's shoulder soothingly and Avery knew she was proud that Zac had met a man like Paul. A man who not only cared about Zac but also his family.

Just like Kate had done when she was married to Zac as well.

Now Avery laughed bitterly as she shook her head, "It's kind of hard to explain things to someone who doesn't want to have a conversation with me or let me in," she frowned as her eyes landed on her engagement ring and wedding band.

Both items which still meant things to her. Just like they had the day he had given them to her. But deep down she was afraid that maybe her mom was right. Maybe in Daryl's eyes the marriage was already over and maybe Daryl's own wedding band was now just a ring and no longer the promise of the lifetime commitment they had made to each other almost four years ago....four this November.

"I'm sure he'll let you in eventually. He loves you Avery everyone can see it even if your mother is kind of a witch about things still," Paul said and again Avery loved his reassurance she just wasn't sure it was helping her any really.

Not when she knew her mom could have been right on her marriage being as good as over. But Avery was stubborn and she didn't want to give up when she at least still loved him, even if he didn't love her.

Avery bit her lip before shrugging her shoulders sadly, "Maybe," she nodded her head but again it was almost sad like because she was just so afraid of how things would go with her marriage after her talk with her mom. "I mean what do I do if he won't ever let me in again? Or if we never even have sex again because we haven't had sex since I miscarried the baby. I try but he always finds some excuse not too. He's either tired or just not in the mood and I..god what if my mom's right Paul? What if my marriage is technically over?"

"Well I'm sure it's not and I'm usually right," Paul smiled as he again rubbed her shoulder. "Just ask your brother sometime. He'll tell you how right I am."

Smiling a bit more genuine Avery only shook her head and maybe if she pretended to be as optimistic as Paul was then things would change.

Her marriage would magically restore itself, Daryl would let her in and they'd reconnect emotionally and sexually.

***

Laying in bed that night Daryl remained silent as he watched Avery undress. His mind really anywhere but on his wife which was probably awful because even lately with all the shit they had been going through he was still able to sneak little glances at her as she undressed and changed for bed and his mind would go to things he wanted to do with her.

Things he hadn't allowed himself to do because of his guilt over being the reason she had lost their baby but tonight there was no dirty images of his wife.

Instead it was filled with her maybe cheating and the fact that Natalie had kissed him and he had let her for awhile. Pulling away only when Natalie's hand had headed south which had been enough for him to come to his senses. Realizing then that maybe Avery had always been right about Natalie and the fact that she had wanted him.

But it hadn't stopped the fact that Daryl had let her because maybe his ego had been just a bit bruised knowing what Avery had said on Jessica's wedding day even if now the reasonable part of his brain told him that was before real feelings had even developed between both of them.

"Mom did something dumb," Avery spoke as she slipped into bed beside Daryl and her words brought Daryl out of his own head. "She told me she gave Chet's mom our number," she sighed with a shake of her head. "Figured you should know just in case he calls or something."

Daryl only nodded his head at her words, not even telling her that Chet had already done so and that his mind had went to the worst place. That he had pictured her cheating because it would force them to have a deep conversation on that and probably their baby too and Daryl wasn't ready for that.

Just like he knew he could never tell her about the kiss with Natalie. A kiss that could have went to more if he hadn't came to his senses and stopped it.

When he didn't say anything Avery only heaved a sigh, a frown on her face. A frown that killed Daryl because he knew she hated how things were and yet he still refused to change them. He still refused to let her in just yet because he didn't want to talk.

Would much rather forget he had caused her to lose their baby because he had reacted poorly to Merle's death.

"Goodnight Daryl," Avery said softly before turning her back to him as she moved to cut off the lamp that was on her side and Daryl only sighed in response before turning his back to her and doing the same with his lamp.

Neither facing the other as they drifted off to sleep or even saying I love you.


End file.
